


Uncensored

by kipli



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Vocal Kink, ambiguous SS gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the bedroom, MacCready continues to hold back his curses, to the Sole Survivor's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncensored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillabuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillabuzz/gifts).



> No beta. One shot. I recently started up a new character to roam around with MacCready. I accidentally blew him up and he still said 'No effing way' while getting to his feet. I was amused, and then immediately got tackled by this fic. Fluff and p0rn. FYI, I headcanon that MacCready hasn't gotten a lot of oral in his life (am I a bad person for imagining Lucy as being straight-laced in the bedroom?) so the SS' immediate interest and enthusiasm in preforming it is kind of mind-blowing for him.

“No fu--” He cuts himself off as he struggles to suck in another shaky breath. “No effing way... Oh angel yes...”

He's a cute idiot trying not to swear. Even now.

I grin up the length of him. He makes such a handsome picture, head tossed back and cheeks flushed. He grips at the bed while he tries to keep it together. And fails horribly. His cock is rock hard in my hand and twitches as I run my tongue over the weeping head and back down the length to sweep over his balls again.

Robert jerks forward, nearly sliding off the edge of the bed, as I suck on the right testicle. He gives a strangled shout that almost sounds like _holy shit_ but it's properly mangled. I slide over to the other testicle and flick my tongue back behind his sac as I suckle on the velvety skin. His hips jerk upwards this time, into my stroking hand, rocking a few eager times into my grip on him. “ _Fu-aaaaah yes..._ ” he manages to stop himself and drags out the word into a moan.

He's fucking adorable.

I release his balls and lean back on to my heels. I can't help being so damn smug as he literally whines wordlessly at my pulling away.

“You know,” I purr with a mischievous glint in my eye. “You _can_ swear. I don't think he'd mind. Given the circumstances.” I slowly rub my thumb over the head of his cock.

He huffs a half formed laugh before he sucks in a breath at my evil tease. His words come out stilted but he manages, “ _He's not supposed... to know about these... circumstances... yet..._ ”

“You sure about that, pops? They grow up faster and faster these days...”

“ _Shut. Up._ ” He growls and chuckles at the same time, chastising me for bringing up his kid while teasing him like this, but damn it's fun.

“If you insist.”

I slide my grip down to the base of his cock and move my other hand to steady his hips as I wrap lips around the head of his cock and suck. I slide the next few inches of him into my mouth, teasing the underside with my tongue. I feel him hit the back of my throat and I pull back up. I slowly start to bob, stroking the rest of him.

“ _Ho-holy!_ ” he cries out as his hips jerk against my hold. His hands move to twist fingers in my hair, tugging as I start to move. His hips gently roll in time with my sucking strokes. “ _Oh baby... please don't stop..._ ”

Oh it's far too tempting to make him wait.

I slow down a little, just to hear him whine loudly in protest, and then a lovely little thought flutters in to my mind. I continue with my strokes but I slide my way up and release him with a wet pop. I swear he doesn't even attempt to form a word, it's just a rush of disapproving syllables.

I run my tongue over the achingly red head and bat my eyelashes up at him. “You want to come, right, darling? Now? Down my throat?”

The fingers in my hair twist hard and his panted breathing hitches to new rough levels at the question. A strangled little noise escapes out his open mouth and he nods in a curt few up and down motions. I swear he doesn't trust himself to actually speak right now.

“Well, if you want to dirty my mouth...” I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock. “Then you'd better dirty yours. I wanna hear you curse, baby. A whole swear.” I purse my lips and give the head a wet kiss.

His whole body trembles at the request and the tease. He's a tense coil so fucking ready to burst it almost hurts to tease him like this but I've been dying to hear him let go.

“ _Angel, I... promised..._ ”

“Yes, and you're a good man sticking to your word, but when it's just you and me, I want to hear you, mister.” I quicken my strokes as I purr, “Let go, baby, and I'll swallow every last drop...”

I swear I can literally see his walls crashing down as his eyes widen and his jaw drops all the lower. I wrap my mouth back around the head and his response is immediate.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he shouts into the room. His eyes close as I start to bob again, his hips jerking forward against my hand steadying him, keeping him from thrusting too deeply. “ _You dirty little bitch... I can't believe... Oh shit, you're so goddamn incredible, ya know that? Holy fuck!_ ”

I'm one big grin around his cock as I work hard to get him off. Hearing him let go is just as delicious and delightful as I'd imagined. Not only does it let him swear but he's also free to just say whatever comes to his mind, instead of constantly trying to censor himself. He's now a stream of encouragements and curses and declarations as I work his cock. He lasts longer than I expected with how hard he was but then he seems to be enjoying letting loose too.

“ _Fuck fuck fuck_ ” repeats over and over again as I feel him tense and the climax finally wash over him. The words go up in pitch as he feels me swallow down his seed. When he's nearly spent, I test taking in more of him, deep-throating a little, and earning a “Oh fucking wow!” from him in response. I manage to get my nose to brush against his pelvis before I have to pull back with a loud gasp for air as I release him.

He collapses onto his back on the mattress, stomach hitching up and down with his gasped breaths. He's red from head to toe and looking thoroughly pleased. I lick my lips and hum as I press wet kisses against the length of his softening cock. “Oh angel, give a guy a moment,” he whimpers as his cock twitches at the teasing touch. “You're deadly.”

“And don't you forget it,” I tease back to him but heed his plea. I kiss my way up his stomach and chest as I climb onto the bed beside him. I brush my nose against his and wait for his eyes to meet mine before I tell him simply, “Thank you.”

He huffs a laugh. “Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?”

“I mean it, mister. Thank you.”

A lovely mix of emotions shine in Robert's eyes as he takes me in a long moment. One hand comes up to brush my hair back behind my ear. His voice is a warm and honest tone. “You're right. When it's you and me... alone... I shouldn't hold things back.”

“I want all of you, Robert. I respect your promise and I think you should keep it. In public. But I don't want you holding back when it's just me.”

“I promise I'll relax when we're alone. I want all of you too, baby.” He kisses me so sweetly and lingers there a moment before humming against my lips, “Especially every little fucking evil, teasing part of you.”

I burst into giggles even as I flash a smug smirk at him. “Oh you haven't seen _anything_ yet, mister.”


End file.
